


Happy New Year

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Simon, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "You're so ridiculous. How did you manage to get drunk already?" Raphael laughed at the other's indignant sound when he poked his lover again. Simon clumsily curled his fingers around the other's wrist to prevent him from full on tickling him but his coordination was already suffering from the effect of the alcohol and Raphael's laughter didn't help either."Stop laughing at me!""I would never dare to laugh at you,cariño," Raphael replied with the most convincing innocent smile he could muster. While Simon kept one of his hands immobile, he simply used the other to push his lover's sweater upwards and then pressed his lips to the pale skin he revealed. Simon squeaked in surprise and swatted the younger boy's head, only to feel teeth scrape his soft skin teasingly, causing a shudder to run down his spine.





	

"If you don't feel like going, we could just stay at home. It's not like I really want to go either," Simon suggested and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover's middle, pulling him flush against himself and resting his chin on top of the other's shoulder, brushing the side of Raphael's neck with the tip of his nose. HIs boyfriend only hummed softly, melting into the soothing embrace and burying his nose a little more into the pile of blankets wrapped around them. They were curled up on Simon's bed after spending most of the day unpacking Raphael's things.

"I'm not in the mood for a loud party with a lot of drunk people that I don't even know," Raphael finally mumbled and it had been an admittedly stupid idea to move in the week between the holidays and New Years but for some reason they had felt like they wanted to start the new year living together properly. Even though Raphael didn't even have that much stuff, it had still taken quite a while to pack everything, get the boxes to Simon's place and unpack them. After a week full of celebrations - first Christmas, then spending almost every other evening with Simon's family for Hanukkah - Raphael definitely had his fill of socialising and he had absolutely no desire to visit the New Years party held in the club where Magnus worked.

"Okay, then we'll spend the night at home," Simon agreed with an audible smile and kissed the side of his lover's neck, caressing the other's stomach with slow, gentle touches.

It took Raphael almost half an hour to finally grab his phone and message his best friend their decision. He muted the device afterwards because he knew Magnus would try to convince them to stop by anyway and he wasn't in the mood for any discussion. He simply wanted to spend New Years being all domestic and boring, cuddling with his boyfriend, maybe watching a movie and just relax.

* * *

"Pr-pretty sure you're drunk," Simon giggled after finally managing to get the words out around the occasional hiccup. Raphael snorted and shook his head where it rested on his lover's stomach.

"I only had two small bottles, I'm probably not even tipsy. You, on the other hand..." He poked Simon's side who tried to suppress another giggle that bubbled up in his chest, without avail. They had watched Deadpool and drunk the few bottles of beer mixes Simon had stored in the kitchen unit but Simon somehow managed to drink double the amount. They both rarely drank but Raphael still able to hold his liquor a lot better than Simon who sometimes managed to get tipsy after just one bottle.

"You're so ridiculous. How did you manage to get drunk already?" Raphael laughed at the other's indignant sound when he poked his lover again. Simon clumsily curled his fingers around the other's wrist to prevent him from full on tickling him but his coordination was already suffering from the effect of the alcohol and Raphael's laughter didn't help either.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I would never dare to laugh at you, _cariño_ ," Raphael replied with the most convincing innocent smile he could muster. While Simon kept one of his hands immobile, he simply used the other to push his lover's sweater upwards and then pressed his lips to the pale skin he revealed. Simon squeaked in surprise and swatted the younger boy's head, only to feel teeth scrape his soft skin teasingly, causing a shudder to run down his spine.

"Rapha, stop it. That tickles," he complained with another giggle but Simon was unable to really push his lover away and his fingers gently dug into the soft curls on top of Raphael's head. He was absolutely in love with the other's hair and the fact that Raphael barely ever used any produce when it was just the two of them. His boyfriend was always paying attention to the way he looked and his clothes and hair had to be on point when he left the house, even though he wasn't nearly as bad about it as Magnus. Raphael didn't need ages in the bathroom to get ready and he didn't really care too much about his looks when his family was around.

Simon was pretty sure that Raphael mostly gelled his hair back to get rid of the curls because they reminded him of his father. Raphael's face looked very similar to his mother's but Simon had seen an old photo when he was at the Santiagos' for lunch during Christmas and had noticed that his lover's father had the curly hair. Maybe Simon's mild obsession of touching Raphael's dark curls, running his finger through them whenever he got the chance, had helped the other a little in accepting this part of himself more - at least that was what Simon hoped.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Simon said while patting the other's head, a little breathless from laughing. Raphael stopped kissing and biting his lover's stomach to rest his chin against the warm skin and look up at his boyfriend. Simon's heart skipped a beat when the warm, dark brown eyes met his and Raphael's thick, long lashes cast a few shadows on his gorgeous features. They were closing in on their one year anniversary but Raphael's beauty still took him by surprised more often than not.

"What is it?"

Raphael's voice was a little darker from drinking and his face was soft, relaxed. Simon was close to not asking his question because he felt like it might dig up a sensitive topic but he was pretty sure the other would tell him if he didn't want to talk about it.

"How did this happen?" Simon gingerly touched his lover's left cheek, tomb following the faint line of a scar that wasn't as prominent now as it had been months ago when Raphael's skin had still been a darker shade, tanned from the sun. The younger boy blinked up at him, clearly taken by surprise but instead of shutting down or pulling away like Simon almost expected, his soft lips curled into the tiniest of smiles.

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Raphael murmured and leant his head further into Simon's touch, nuzzling into his palm and kissing the pad of his thumb. Simon made a small "Huh?" sound and he hadn't realised that he might have been more obvious than intended with his wondering about how this scare might have happened.

"If you touch my cheek, it's the left one most of the times and your thumb always follows the line of the scar so I thought you probably wondered about it," Raphael explained, clearly amused that his lover hadn't even been aware of this action.

"You can always ask me about whatever you want to know, _mi corazón_ ," he pointed out with a smile and sat up a little to scoot further up from his position between the other's legs, where he had been lying on his stomach to use Simon's as a pillow. Raphael lay down next to his lover, pressed against the other's side and arms curling around Simon's hip.

"I never really told you about my father, did I?"

"Hmm, no. You only mentioned he was an asshole and I figured you probably didn't want to elaborate." Simon shrugged a little and he would accept it if his boyfriend didn't feel like telling him about it. The way Raphael avoided talking about his own father and never mentioned him was quite the obvious sign that the guy must have done something to warrant this behaviour.

"That's true but it's still okay for you to ask. I'm fine with telling you about it," Raphael admitted softly, lips pressing against the other's jawline and peppering the warm skin with several kisses before he rested his head on Simon's shoulder.

"He was quite horrible, to put it nicely. Divorcing and kicking him out was the best thing _mamá_ could have done. We never really had a lot of money and he didn't even earn much but we depended on every dollar and couldn't afford to lose the little income he had."

Simon's embrace tightened the tiniest bit and it felt like the fog of the alcohol was lifting, his mind sobering up when the atmosphere grew more serious. He didn't know what he was expecting but the fact that Raphael had started talking about his father when he asked about the scar was reason enough to expect something horrible.

"That's also the reason I stopped going to school after I finished middle school, so I could spend more hours working and support my family because it was even more difficult since he was gone. It felt like it was my responsibility to grow up and go to work instead of spending more time at school, not just because I'm the oldest but it's also kind of my fault _mamá_ kicked him out. He had done quite a few shitty things, probably even cheated, and he was quite rough, also in favour of disciplining us kids by spanking us - well, mostly me."

Simon felt his heart skip a beat and he pulled the other impossibly closer, wrapping the blankets properly back around their bodies as if he could shield his lover from the certainly painful memories by building some kind of cocoon around them. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from interrupting and pressed a soothing kiss to Raphael's temple.

"The scar is the result from the first and only time he really hit me. He always wore this stupid, ugly ring - an heirloom of his family - and because he hit me with the back of his hand that thing cut open my cheek," Raphael explained with a little shrug as if it was nothing. Simon swallowed almost painfully and he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears because the mere thought of his sweet, loving boyfriend having to endure something like this as a child was simply horrible. He didn't even know Raphael's father - only the side of his face from one old photograph - but he certainly hated the guy.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby," Simon murmured and rubbed circles into the noticeably tense back of his boyfriend, pressing kisses to his curly mop of hair. Raphael simply mumbled something in Spanish in return and he was pretty sure it was along the lines of "can't be changed" but he wasn't too sure about it. He had improved his Spanish quite a lot but Simon was still far from understanding or even speaking it properly.

"I'm glad this asshole isn't part of your life anymore, otherwise I would have kicked his ass."

Raphael laughed softly at this exclamation and lifted his head to look at his boyfriend with an amused but loving expression.

"I can't imagine you kicking anyone's ass, to be honest. You would probably end up hurting yourself more than the other person," he chuckled teasingly and Simon pouted before his lips involuntarily curled into a smile because he could feel Raphael relax and his mood lighten.

"That might be true but I would still try it for you," Simon replied with a grin and kissed the tip of the other's nose before capturing his soft lips with his own. Nothing would ever feel as good as being close to Raphael - the sensation of his warm body curled into Simon's and inhaling his familiar scent with every breath.

" _Eres el amor de mi vida_ ," he whispered against Raphael's smooth lips, sealing them with another kiss before the other even got the chance to open his mouth for a reply. He tugged Raphael closer, silently coaxing the other to crawl on top of him while deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled together when the comfortable weight of the other body rested on top of Simon and his fingers pressed into Raphael's lower back after pushing the sweatshirt out of the way.

When they had to pause the kiss to breathe properly and for Simon to get rid of his lover's sweater, Raphael mumbled a breathless " _Te amaré para siempre_ " into the small distance between their faces and the way his lover's face lit up at the words told him, that Simon had been able to understand the words.

Their lips met in another sweet kiss, Simon's fingers exploring the newly exposed skin, and while their friends were out to party and get drunk, they tuned out the rest of the world and didn't even notice the sound of the first fireworks outside because they were drowned out by their whispers and moans.

Raphael barely heard Simon's mumble of " _Feliz año nuevo_ , Rapha" before he fell asleep, relaxed and unable to tell their entangled bodies apart, with a happy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cariño_ \- Darling  
>  _Mi corazón_ \- My heart  
>  _Eres el amor de mi vida_ \- You are the love of my life  
>  _Te amaré para siempre_ \- I will love you forever  
>  _Feliz año nuevo_ \- Happy New Year


End file.
